made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack
Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack is the First game in the Chain Chomp series and a game for the Wii U. The main antagonist is the Reign Chomp. Playable Characters Chomp Hero is the only playable character in the game. Story Reign Chomp was causing trouble over the Chomp Kingdom and Nobody can ever defeat the Reign Chomp. A lone chomp named Chomp Hero was only 9 years old when his parents died because of the Reign Chomp. When Chomp Hero was 13, on his birthday, his sister, Little Chomp, went to Chomp Hero's room to tell him that she had a special present for him, it was a green cap. While Chomp Hero and Little Chomp were walking around Chomp Castle Town, Little Chomp Noticed a Giant Whomp carrying another young Chomp. Chomp Hero noticed it too, so he wanted to help. After Chomp Hero gets a sword, the Chomp that was carried by the Giant Whomp was standing right in front of him, before Chomp Hero could go home, Little Chomp was kidnapped by the Giant Whomp. Chomp Hero was very shocked, he took out his sword and started running towards the Whomp, but the Chomp, who was carried by the Giant Whomp earlier, stopped Chomp Hero from getting to the Whomp and told him that Little Chomp was gone and got taken to Reign Chomp's Castle, Chomp Hero felt sad. After Clearing the Palace in the Sky, Chomp Hero was ready to save his sister, but he didn't know how to get there, the Chomp, who was carried by the Giant Whomp during the game's prologue, told Chomp Hero to go to the Castle Gardens and find a secret door, which lead Chomp Hero to Reign Chomp Kingdom. Before Chomp Hero can access Area 2 of Reign Chomp's Castle, the door leading to it is locked and there is no key, so Chomp Hero took a secret passage way, but Reign Chomp and some of his minions were there so he had to listen what their plan was without being seen. Reign Chomp's plan was to kill Little Chomp and take over the Chomp Kingdom, when Reign Chomp turned around, Chomp Hero backed up so that he isn't seen. Reign Chomp kinda saw him, but he went back to the Throne Room, then Chomp Hero got out of the Secret Passage way. Before fighting Reign Chomp, Chomp Hero was looking around then he notices a female Chomp in a cage, it was Little Chomp. Chomp Hero was happy to see his sister again, before he can free Little Chomp, Reign Chomp showed up, Chomp Hero looked at Reign Chomp with a angry look. Reign Chomp then grabbed out a sword and then the battle begins. When Reign Chomp is turning into Lord Chomp, his castle starts to collapse and Chomp Hero and Little Chomp escaped. Then Lord Chomp showed up and the battle begins. After defeating Lord Chomp, Reign Chomp turned back to his normal self, but was wounded and he was defeated, Chomp Hero and Little Chomp went back to their house and went to bed. Places Dungeons are written in Bold Chomp Kingdom Chomp Field * Chomp Field * Chomp Hero's House Chomp Castle Town * Chomp Castle Town * Bomb Shop * Equipment Shop * Sword Training Center * Chomp Castle * Chomp Castle Gardens Creepy Forest * Creepy Forest * Little Village * Forest Temple Mt. Chain * Mt. Chain * Mt. Chain Base * Mountain Chomp Village * Chomp Mines Clompy Wilds * Clompy Wilds * Wind Field * Wind Ruins Lake Chomp * Lake Chomp * Bomb Shop * Sea Temple The Sky * The Sky * Sky City * Palace in the Sky Reign Chomp Kingdom Reign Field * Reign Field * Vacant House Reign Chomp Castle Town * Reign Chomp Castle Town * Bomb Shop * Equipment Shop * Reign Chomp's Castle Dungeons * Forest Temple * Chomp Mines * Wind Ruins * Sea Temple * Palace in the Sky * Reign Chomp's Castle Items * Sword (Gift from the Sword Training Master after completing his lessons) * Shield (Purchase it at the Equipment Shop in Chomp Castle Town) * Bombs (Purchase them at any Bomb Shop) * Gust Jar (Main Item of the Forest Temple Dungeon) * Ice Rod (Main Item of the Chomp Mines Dungeon) * Deku Leaf (Main Item of the Wind Ruins Dungeon) * Fire Rod (Main Item of the Sea Temple Dungeon) * Roc's Cape (Main Item of the Palace in the Sky Dungeon) * Bow & Arrow (Purchase it at the Equipment Shop in Reign Chomp Castle Town) * Light Arrow (Main Item of the Reign Chomp's Castle Dungeon) Enemies Main article: List of Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack Enemies Bosses Main article: List of Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack Bosses Chests Main article: Treasure Chest Soundtrack * Title Screen * File Select * House Theme * Chomp Field * Chomp Castle Town * Sword Training Center * Chomp Castle & Chomp Castle Gardens * Creepy Forest * Forest Temple * Mt. Chain * Chomp Mines * Clompy Wilds & Wind Field * Wind Ruins * Lake Chomp * Sea Temple * Sky City * Palace in the Sky * Reign Field & Reign Chomp Castle Town * Reign Chomp's Castle (Area 1) * Reign Chomp's Castle (Area 2) Boss Themes * Mid-Boss Theme * Whomp King Battle & Star Whomp King Battle * Lava Chomp Battle * Chomplet King Battle * Gooper Blooper Battle * King Chain Whomp Battle * Reign Chomp Battle * Reign Silver Battle * Lord Chomp Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Staff Roll